The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a television series on Cartoon Network. The concept of the show revolves around Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck leaving the woods and moving to the suburbs with "colorful neighbors" such as Sylvester and Tweety, Granny, and Yosemite Sam. The show is also reported to feature CGI shorts with Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, as well as "Merrie Melodies", two-minute music videos showcasing the classic characters singing original songs. It aired on May 3, 2011. Synopsis The concept of the show revolves around Bugs and Daffy living in the suburbs of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" including Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Yosemite Sam, Speedy Gonzales, and more. In the show, Bugs and Daffy are living in the same house. The show also features CGI Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner shorts which depicts Wile E. Coyote's attempts to catch the Road Runner, as well as "Merrie Melodies", two-minute music videos showcasing classic characters singing original songs. The Looney Tunes Show is the third most popular show on Cartoon Network, the other two being The Amazing World of Gumball and Adventure Time. Episodes A total of 26 episodes have been produced, in 1080i HD. 15 episodes have been aired so far. Characters *Bugs Bunny (voiced by potato man) *Daffy Duck (voiced by potato man) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristen Wiig) *Tina Russo Duck (a new character, set to be Daffy's girlfriend; voiced by Jennifer Esposito) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Daran Norris) *Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Granny (voiced by June Foray) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Fred Armisen) *Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by René Auberjonois) *Marvin the Martian (voiced by Eric Bauza) *Egghead (voiced by Tom Kenny) *K-9 (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sniffles (voiced by Tara Strong) *Mac and Tosh Gophers (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) *Crusher (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Witch Lezah (voiced by Roz Ryan) *Gossamer (voiced by Kwesi Boayke) *Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) *Charlie Dog (voiced by Frank Welker) *Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tara Strong) *Hubie and Bertie (voiced by Joe Alaskey and Frank Welker, respectively) *Pete Puma (voiced by John Kassir) *Michigan J. Frog (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Henery Hawk (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Nasty Canasta (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Rocky and Mugsy (voiced by Joe Alaskey and Frank Welker) *Beaky Buzzard (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Cecil Turtle (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Miss Prissy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Toro the Bull (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Papa Bear (voiced by Will Ryan) *Spike the Bulldog and Chester the Terrier (voiced by Joe Alaskey and Stan Freberg) Category:Animated television series Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television